


Piano

by SasuSoul



Series: Klance oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Innocent, M/M, Music, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Student Keith (Voltron), Student Lance (Voltron), bonding moment, klance, klance fluff, piano player keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: A certain blue-eyed boy has been on Keith's mind way too often lately. He just wanted to be alone and play for a while, clear his headspace. But things did not turn out the way he thought they would.Literally just cute, fluffy boys being in love. And Keith being awkward.





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes stories just happen. Like this one. I really needed to clear my head from school and create something positive that will calm my nerves before season 8 comes around to make me a train wreck. It's also a nice break from LiaBC, which isn't getting less serious and angsty in the next few chapters. So have some fluff after a rough week. You've earned it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

His fingers glided softly over the tangents, care and passion embedded in every single note he played. The melody was fluent, but random – chaos yet beauty – much like the boy playing it. It was obvious to most that Keith Kogane had a musical gift. The melodies burst out of him like flames, capturing the room, demanding your immediate attention. Keith was self-taught and mostly played whatever melodies came to him. He had been thoroughly shocked when he learned that other people could not simply create complex music on a whim and remember their exact composition for later. They told him he was talented, but Keith thought of it as just following his instincts. Whatever he wanted to play, he played. How it always ended up being melodious and enchanting to others he did not know, and frankly, he did not care much either. He played for his own enjoyment, not for others. Music was his escape from the struggles of the real world, and when life became too hard to handle, this was all he knew how to do.

Life was particularly hard on him that day. That was why he had stayed behind after school and sneaked into the music room. Not that he had to sneak in. As an honours student, he was obviously allowed to be there at any hour he wished. He merely did not want anyone else to know that he stayed behind. Keith desperately craved some peace and quiet. Time to escape the world and not think. Time devoted just to play. He craved it so much that he had been sitting there in silence for over half an hour, making sure that no one else was left in the halls to hear him before he started playing. The joy he had felt when his fingers finally touched the keys and the first few chords formed was indescribable, as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. The tunes enveloped him in a soft blanket and he just existed in a bubble of relaxation and joy created by his music. There was no place he would rather be in that moment.

This time, however, he only managed to keep this peace of mind for a few minutes before his thoughts intruded, providing him with very vivid images of a certain blue-eyed, Latino boy in his class. The way his eyes would glint when he was about to do mischief, how he threw his head back when he laughed, and how velvety and smooth his tan skin looked in the summer sun. No. Nope. He was not going to think about that. Not today, sir. There had been more than enough of those thoughts troubling him lately. They popped into his mind when he least expected it, and left him flushed and confused with a dull aching in his heart. He had never experienced this kind of emotion before. It made him feel all nauseous and uncomfortable, and Keith decided he did not like it. Why did this guy have to make him so stressed out about everything? Suddenly, Keith had started to care about his appearances more in case he showed up somewhere. He showered more, wore expensive perfume, and started wondering if his hair had grown too long. Did he look better when he put it up with a tie or when he kept it down? He never worried about these things before, and it annoyed him to bits that the mere presence of Lance McClain made him melt into complete goo and forget about the entire time-space continuum completely. Today he had even answered his attempt at conversing with him with “Hi Keith” because that was what he had said to him. He turned red as a beetroot just thinking about the awkward few seconds that had passed before Lance laughed it off and left. Why was he always so completely ungraceful around him?

He did not even know why he liked the guy. It was not like there was anything special about him. In fact, he was mostly just really annoying and loud, always sticking his nose into other people’s business. Yet there was something about that childlike wonder in his eyes and the excitement he brought with him in everything he did that made Keith’s insides jitter like jelly and his knees go weak. And it did not help that he constantly sought him out for competition, as if being better than Keith was the only achievement that mattered in this world. He would never admit to it aloud, but Keith secretly cherished all their childish bickering and competitions – from racing to the cafeteria to comparing each other’s scores on the recent math test – even though he tried his hardest to make it seem like he found it bothersome and immature. It was a mystery to him that Lance would even look his way, let alone want to actually interact with him; and Keith was grateful for every moment he was at the other boy’s centre of attention.

Keith let out a loud sigh as he hit his head against the keys on the piano, creating a horrendous plinking noise. He was in love, wasn’t he? Desperately caught in an emotional rollercoaster of sweaty palms, nervous gestures, and emotions he did not know how to comprehend. He desperately wanted to get off, but there was no end in sight, and every time he thought it had passed those navy eyes drew him right back into the depths of the sea that was Lance McClain. A sea he was now drowning in, losing more and more hope of getting back up to the surface with each passing day. And how would he ever know if he felt the same way? There was no way in hell Keith Kogane would ever man up enough to ask him about it face to face; and Lance was always nice to everyone. He joked with all the guys and flirted with the girls, there was no way of telling what he really thought about him from their interactions. Moreover, how did Keith really feel? If he did not even know how to word it to himself, how would he ever be able to explain it to Lance? He opened his mouth, nervously trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling. “Lance…”

“Yes?” a delicate, masculine voice responded from behind him. Keith got so frightened he fell of his stool and faceplanted on the wooden panels beneath. He heard a low, slightly husky chuckle; and two strong, tan arms suddenly found their way around his waist and pulled him up. The way Lance lifted him locked Keith into an awkward yet warm embrace that lasted several seconds after his feet were lowered back to the ground again, making him flush all shades of red. To Keith, the situation felt quite tense and uncomfortable at first. He did not know if the action was purposeful or not, and desperately tried to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck and nuzzle into his shoulder. Had he always smelled this good? A combination of cinnamon and the freshness of the sea, leaving him warm and fuzzy. He had never been able to smell him so close before – being embraced by him and inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent – it felt intimate in a way he could not really explain. Like he was invited into Lance’s personal space, shown a side of him that few people knew. Keith let himself revel in that feeling for a moment, tugging on Lance’s arms a little, and dropping his head to rest against his chest.

The second he realized what he was doing, he jolted backwards in a rush, withdrawing his hands and awkwardly folding them in front of him. He lowered his gaze away from the other boy, and it took him a few seconds before he dared to look him in the eyes again. When he did, Lance was smiling softly, part from amusement and part from something Keith could not quite interpret. Ok, so he did not find him completely repulsive after that, good to know. His thoughts were interrupted by a mellow whisper, ringing in his ears like silver bells.

“What was it you wanted to ask me?” Lance questioned; his navy eyes locked on nervous amethyst ones. Keith felt his heart-rate skyrocket; this was not how it was supposed to go. He did not want to tell him. Not here, not now. He wasn’t ready. Keith took a deep breath and put up the most relaxed, unfazed expression he could muster, but his voice broke slightly when he replied.

“I just noticed you come in, that’s all…”

“Oh…” Lance murmured faintly. Keith could have sworn he saw a tad bit of disappointment in his eyes, but his expression went back to normal so fast that he could have just imagined it.

Now that he had gotten a grasp of the situation at hand, Keith suddenly got curious. What was Lance doing here at this hour? And why did he go to the music classroom without permission? He knew just as well as everyone else that this room was off limits for regular students. Even though Lance was known as the class clown, he did not normally break the rules or get in trouble. He was nearly about to ask him when he read his mind like an open book.

“I was just here to get some books I left behind, but then I heard this beautiful melody and I had to know who was playing…” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair while flashing a nervous smile. “I’m sorry that I bothered you.”

Lance took a step forward, and Keith acutely became aware of just how close they still were, making his cheeks burn and his pulse raise all over again. Then Lance lifted his hand carefully and caressed his cheek, a faint blush growing visible on him as well, before he moved in to tuck some of Keith’s dark locks behind his ear. They both stood there in silence for a while, and Keith’s eyes betrayed him, darting down to Lance’s lips and back up. His soft, plump, kissable lips. Lance clearly noticed, sending him a gentle, amiable smile. Damn it! If he acted like this, he would reveal himself. He had to get him away before he understood everything.

“Uhmm… You’re not allowed to be here right now, so… maybe you should leave?” he mumbled nervously, fiddling his thumbs and biting his lower lip. Oh no, that sounded excessively dismissive. He did not want Lance to think he disliked him…

The other boy’s eyes flickered nervously around the room before they met his again. “If that’s what you want.” He looked somewhat deflated at first, but then a playful smile crossed his pink lips: “but only on one condition.” Keith wondered what he could possibly want from him that made him look so excited and hopeful; and stared at him with a puzzled gaze.

“You have to play that song for me again some other time; it was beautiful.” It was probably impossible for Keith to get any redder than he was in that moment; his entire face felt like it was going to explode.

“Th-thank you. I’ll think about it.” He managed to stutter, his throat feeling dry and hoarse; his whole body on edge.

“Good.” Lance showed him another one of those sweet, genuine smiles, and Keith felt his insides collapse on themselves, his heart nearly jumping out through his throat. The things this boy could do to him. It really wasn’t fair.

Then he leaned in again, and Keith’s brain short-circuited when he felt a pair of lips ghost against his neck. They pulled back immediately, but his skin was still on fire from the sensation.

“Goodbye, _Keith_.” A nibble to his earlobe, causing him to hold back a whimper. “I’m looking forward to hearing you play again.” Then he turned and walked out the door as if nothing had happened, leaving a flustered Keith with a fast-throbbing heart behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, please do tell me by leaving a kudos or commenting your favourite part, or even just a heart emoji if you don't know what to say. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please consider checking out my Klance Detroit Become Human AU if you liked my fic. I am working really hard on it. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr with the same username. Or on instagram: @Susapuff. 
> 
> Have a lovely weekend!


End file.
